Negro, Rojo y Blanco
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime no podía hacer nada...solo ver como su emprador acababa con Kurosaki Ichigo.


Bueno, aqui me tienen con otro Aihime...mientras trato de pensar en como seguir Love Stage...espero seguirlo, aunque sea un poco el finde...ya que como se acerca el 11, quiero subir ese dia, el de Love Stage, H2O, Codiciando a la Rosa y Encubierta...después, creo que escribire te protegre y como anden las cosas en la U...me centrare en terminar Ritual(en word), ojala me de la inspi.

Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo.

No tiene hentai, pero opte por ponerle en categotia M por ser de dolor, angustia, sangre, etc.

**Negro, Rojo y Blanco.**

Negro...

Blanco...

Y ahora...

Rojo...

Sangre...

Sin nada que hacer, Orihime no hacía más que ver como uno a uno, el negro se iba cubriendo de rojo.

El negro era el Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo.

El rojo...era su sangre, siendo derramada.

Y también lo era Orihime, al ser una rosa codiciada por ambos bandos.

Gritaba su nombre aterrada, pero no podía hacer nada, era agarrada y sujetada por un moreno de cabello trenzado y peculiares gafas transparentes. Se zafaba, se movía desesperada por salir y correr hacía él, pero era inútil, mientras el emperador no cambiase su orden, no iba a soltarla.

-Kurosaki-kun... ¡KUROSAKI-KUN!-Grito con todo lo que tenía, grabándose por siempre en sus ojos como el hombre que amaba caía, sin su brillo en los ojos, con sus ropas rasgadas, descalzo...

Sin vida...

Aquel hombre que daba su vida por sus amigos...moría poco a poco por ella...Por liberarla.

Simplemente no es algo que podía permitir...Su mundo ya no tendría significado si él se iba.

Finalmente sintió que la soltaban, su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas, por eso cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos no se despegaban de la moribunda silueta de quien a lo mejor FUE Kurosaki Ichigo. De seguro estaba soñando, si, eso debía ser...entonces... ¿Por qué no despertaba? Despierta Orihime... ¡Despierta!

-¿Ocurre algo malo...Orihime?

Alzo levemente su cabeza, encontrado a un hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella, tenía una espada corta en su mano izquierda y con la derecha le acariciaba la mejilla. Tenía el cabello liso, corto y castaño, con un mechón en su frente y vestía de blanco...un blanco que se había manchado...con sangre, como aquella mano que la acariciaba, ensuciando su mejilla.

-Luces asustada...Deberías sonreír.

Sus ojos se abrieron más ante sus palabras, estaba aterrada-¿Por qué...?

-Porque simplemente estaba metido aquí-Le respondía despreocupado, deslizando aquella mano, para ahora indicar el centro del pecho de la chica-Tenía que salir de allí.

Orihime no lo aguanto más y se puso de pie para correr finalmente hacía su ángel de la guardia, invocando su Soten Kisshun. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que se deslizaba por su mejilla, la que había sido tocada por su secuestrador...no más bien, por su amo. Era su amo, como le dijo Ulquiorra aquella vez, ahora su cuerpo y alma existía solamente para aquel emperador y sus deseos... ¿Y su corazón? ¿Dónde debía estar?

-Él no debe vivir-Su cuerpo se tenso y se mordió el labio inferior al oír de nuevo aquella voz-Mis deseos son verlo muerto...Y lo sabes muy bien-Sus labios se fueron acercando peligrosamente a su oreja, Orihime tembló al sentir su aliento rozando su virgen piel-¿Estas desobedeciendo?

-Es solo...que no puedo dejar...que alguien que vino a salvarme termine muerto...solo por esta vez Aizen-sama...-Su pecho subía y bajaba, aquellas palabras le habían salido con dificultad, para que saliesen ordenadas y bien pronunciadas, porque sus sentidos se bloqueaba cuando él asechaba su mente-Se lo ruego...

El Blanco y el Rojo eran el centro de las miradas de los sobrevivientes de aquella dura batalla en Karakura, perdieron incluso a sus líderes, fueron el sacrificio, pero Aizen finalmente obtuvo la deseada llave, a costo de muchas vidas, aún Orihime podía oír el grito de toda la gente de Karakura, y ahora solo le faltaba ir por su trono a la cúspide del cielo, pero antes de eso...debía matar lo único que seguía ligado al corazón de su rehén.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aizen debía confesar, que adoraba la rebeldía de aquella mujer, que demostrase que no debía ser cuidada las 24 horas del día, que era inocente, pero también una luchadora...una guerra, la Sociedad de Almas, e incluso sus propios amigos cercanos la subestimaron...pero él no, él jamás subestimaba una cosa o una persona, por más insignificante que fuese, no por nada ahora tendría su adorado sueño.

-Me estas pidiendo algo imposible Orihime-Acariciándole el hombro.

Orihime maldijo interiormente a Lolly y Menolly, sino le hubiesen rasgado el traje, su cuerpo no habría perdido el control por aquel simple roce sobre su desnuda piel. Se mordió la lengua, sabía que estaba en los colmillos del león, sus palabras tenía que medirlas con cuidado.

-Se lo suplico Aizen-sama...Además, su victoria esta a punto de completarse...No la retrase...Por algo que sabe que puede acabar después.

-Eres muy amable por demostrar tanta confianza en mi victoria Orihime...Pero si lo dejo vivir en estos momentos... Nuestra victoria no llegará.

Ichigo lanzo una exclamación de dolor en su estado de inconsciencia, al parecer, ya estaba comenzando a volver de las puertas del infierno con ayuda de los poderes de Orihime, pero aún no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que habían Arrancar ansiosos por verlo muerto, a solo unos pasos de él, y que Aizen, el emperador, de nuevo estaba acariciando la Codiciada Princesa con palabras llenas de veneno.

-Kurosaki-kun-Susurro la joven sin pensar, aliviada de saber que su amigo de nuevo estaba vivo gracias a ella, que aún no abandonaba el mundo de los vivos... ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más?

Por una milésima fracción de segundo, Aizen reflejo brevemente su molestia ante aquel susurro, de nuevo había pasado a fondo e Ichigo a figura para la mente y visión ella, pero no borró su sonrisa de sus labios.

-Esa actitud no me gusta para nada Orihime... ¿Qué lo has olvidado?-Apoyando sus manos en los brazos de la muchacha-Tú me perteneces, no tienes otro remedio que vivir o morir a mi lado, a mis servicios.

-Lo se...por eso le pido...aunque sea por esta vez...que me deje salvar a Kurosaki-kun de la muerte.

De nuevo esa tenacidad que le molestaba, pero a la vez, llamaba su interés. Como deseo robarle los recuerdos o matarlo frente a sus ojos, deleitándose ante la muerte de su fastidio y de la desesperación de Orihime, sería cruel, pero un efectivo castigo para hacerle ver que le pertenecía, que su alma y su cuerpo existía para él...Su cuerpo, esa era otra misión, una personal que cumpliría pronto, ese cuerpo será bronceado por sus caricias esa noche, cuando finalmente el mundo sea suyo, lo celebraría con el cuerpo de Orihime.

-Esta bien-Su aprobación fue reclamada por los Arrancar, pero basto una mirada de su emperador para que se quedasen en silencio-Pero solo esta vez...Mis manos lo mataran definitivamente si vuelve a hacer una aparición.

Orihime asintió, mostrando de aquella forma su agradecimiento, su corazón descansaba nuevamente en paz y en silencio, completaba su misión, sintiendo las miradas de odio de los Arrancar por quitarles su diversión, de envidia por aquella "cercanía" con su Rey y, la que más temía, la inquisidora de Aizen. Sentía que esa mirada eran látigos, que azotaban su cuerpo en castigo por su osadía, o rayos X que atravesaban sus ropas, analizando su piel, e incluso sus mejillas estaban rojas de calor, con esa mirada bastaba para excitarla.

Se puso de rodillas al notar que faltaba tan poco, su mirada estaba atenta en aquel Shinigami de cabello naranja. Le dedico una sonrisa leve y su mano atravesó su escudo para finalmente hacer lo que nunca se atrevió en el pasado: Tocarlo. Su mano acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos, su frente y luego la mejilla, relajando el cuerpo de aquel hombre que estaba lleno de cicatrices a causa de tantas batallas.

-Mi vida y existencia ya acabo Kurosaki-kun...ya no tengo un lugar donde volver...Estoy contaminada cuerpo y alma, ni siquiera podré estar a tu lado-Pensaba, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Finalmente el Soten Kisshun regreso a sus horquillas, sonrió satisfecha al verlo fuera de peligro y en su interior rogaba que fuese así por muchos años más. Ojala tuviese el poder de borrar mentes, pensó, porque así, haría que él se olvidase completamente de ella, pero... ¿Lograra borrarse de sus recuerdos del cuerpo?

-Vámonos...Orihime-La joven miro de reojo su espalda, viendo a aquel trío de ex capitanes, abriendo un nuevo portal, uno que se dirigía a los terrenos del Rey de la Sociedad de Almas.

Volvió la vista al frente, quería ver una vez más a Kurosaki Ichigo y un par de gotas tocaron las mejillas de él, eran lágrimas, Orihime sonrió levemente, era como aquella vez en que se despidió en su casa, de nuevo se estaba despidiendo, alejando de él...pero esta vez, sería para siempre, por eso, sin importarle nada, se agacho para robarle un beso...el beso de despedida, el beso que dio cierre a esa "Relación Especial"

-Sayonara-Le susurro al separarse de sus labios-Ya no me busques más porque ahora yo le pertenezco a Aizen-sama.

Se puso de pie, con la cabeza gacha, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, su cuerpo analizaba aquel beso, jamás creyó que lo obtendría, pero a pesar que fueron en aquellas circunstancias, estaba feliz, podía morir en paz, saber que finalmente tuvo su primer beso de los labios de Ichigo, en verdad tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír.

-Inoue...-El cuerpo de Orihime se detuvo y tenso al oír esa voz.

Iba a voltear a verlo, cuando alguien se puso frente a ella y se lo impidió, tomándola con un poco de brusquedad del mentón y hacerla girar, el corazón de la muchacha latió con frenesí al ver que era Aizen, quien sin permiso, le robo un beso. Aquel beso era totalmente diferente al que tuvo antes, no era tan dulce, pero si era más embriagante, el calor rondaba por sus entrañas y descargas recorrían su espalda, si seguía un segundo más así, se olvidaría de todo y le correspondería ese beso... ¿Pero que le pasaba?

-Ya no te molestes más en venir por ella Kurosaki Ichigo...Ella ya me pertenece, su alma es mía...y pronto también será su cuerpo-El corazón de Orihime papito con fuerza, el sudor recorría su cuerpo, comprendía el significado de sus palabras, la tomaría, aquel hombre la tomara y se apoderara de cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Maldito...no te dejaré...aunque luche yo solo...me aseguraré de que tus planes no se cumplan...Y llevaré a Inoue de vuelta con nosotros...-Orihime ya no pudo contenerse y más lágrimas cayeron, estaba conmovida.

-¿Y a donde la llevaras? Ya no tienes donde volver...Karakura esta despoblada, sus almas fueron el sacrificio necesario para mis deseos.

-Eso no me importa...Inoue es mi amiga y no la dejare en tus manos.

Su confesión le llegó muy profundo a Orihime, no podía contener tanta felicidad, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, él aún la veía como su amiga, como alguien especial. Su corazón se quebró al punto de mandar todo al olvido y correr hacía él, extendiendo su mano, veía como él hacía lo mismo, tratando de alcanzarla, de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, que brille su oscuro mundo con sus sonrisas, pero cuando sus dedos estaban a milímetros de tocarse, Gin se puso entre ambos, con su kidoh en la mano derecha, ataco al muchacho, devolviéndolo en el suelo con gravedad y con la izquierda, cargo a Orihime como un saco de papas, ignorando sus gritos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Grito entre lágrimas, con su voz desgarrada y estirando su brazo, aún con esa esperanza de tocarlo nuevamente, a pesar de la distancia que los alejaban.

-Dile Adiós Orihime-chan, nos vamos a ver al Rey-Vio a Aizen-Capitán Aizen, ¿Crees que nos reciban con té y galletas? Tengo hambre.

-Si no lo hicieran, demostrarían que no tienen modales Gin...una falta de respeto muy grande...Kaname.

-Hai-Y con un movimiento, dejo a Orihime dormida, aún sobre el hombro del hombre de mirada de zorro, con sus lágrimas pegadas a sus mejillas y con los brazos extendidos.

El Negro quedo acabado.

El Blanco estaba a un paso de su victoria definitiva.

El Rojo termino bajos las manos del Blanco...era su esclava.


End file.
